<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kanamullisose by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129064">Kanamullisose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raapalepuuroa [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, vakipari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hohotuksesta ei näyttänyt tulevan lainkaan loppua ja Harrya alkoi jo pelottaa, tuupertuisiko Ron pian hapenpuutteeseen.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>FanFic100-haasteeseen: 59. Ruoka</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raapalepuuroa [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kanamullisose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tuota. Eh. Joo. Kanamullisose tulee Akkarista (en tosin tähän hätään löydä tarkkaa numeroa, kahlasin valehtelematta ainakin pari sataa lehteä enkä jaksa enää), mutta joka tapauksessa <i>se</i> lehti ja <i>se</i> sarja sai mussa aikaan uskomattoman inspiraatiopuuskan — joka lopahti 200-sanaiseen älyttömään tuplaraapaleeseen x) Noh, sentään jotain :P Ficletin viimeinen virke on suoraan LP:stä napattu, jos joku ihmettelee.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronin naurunpuuska leikkasi hiljaista maanantai-iltaa niin yllättäen, että Harry pudotti lukemansa lehden lattialle.</p><p>"M-mitä?"</p><p>"Kanamullisose", Ron tyrskähteli ja kumartui kaksinkerroin pidellen vatsaansa. "Kanamul... mull..."</p><p>Harry tuijotti Ronia typertyneenä. "Anteeksi mitä?"</p><p>Ron tipahti polvilleen lattialle ja rutisti vatsaansa kaksin käsin. Hän kiepsahti pehmeälle matolle selälleen ja nauroi niin kovaa, että vedet valuivat hänen silmistään. Hohotuksesta ei näyttänyt tulevan lainkaan loppua ja Harrya alkoi jo pelottaa, tuupertuisiko Ron pian hapenpuutteeseen.</p><p>Mitä hittoa oli kanamullisose? Säilykettä?</p><p>Harry kurotti ottamaan Ronin tiputtaman lehden. Se oli Aku Ankka, yksi niistä monista jotka Ron oli ostanut lähikirjakaupan varaston tyhjennysmyynnistä innostuneena mahdollisuudesta lukea jästien suosimia sarjakuvalehtiä. Kun Harry tutkaili hetken kellastuneita sivuja, hän löysi selityksen Ronin puuskalle.</p><p>"Kanamullisose", Harry luki ja tuhahti. "Ei lähellekään niin hauska kuin Jääräpäisen Jästin yritys valaista teltta nuotiolla."</p><p>Ron ei vastannut, ei kyennyt siihen vieläkään. Hän piteli edelleen vatsaansa ja hengitti nyt katkonaisesti. Aina välillä hänen naamansa vääntyi irveeseen, kun hänen kipeät vatsalihaksensa protestoivat väkisin purkautuvia kikatuksia vastaan. Harry katsoi Ronia hetken ja pyöräytti sitten silmiään.</p><p>"Jos kerta naurattaa, niin... Dumbledore kertoi yhden aika hyvän vitsin", Harry aloitti viattomasti.</p><p>Ron purskahti jälleen röhönauruun ja yritti samalla potkaista Harrya sääreen. Harry väisti yrityksen helposti ja virnisti pahaenteisesti.</p><p>"Peikko, noita-akka ja metsinkäinen menivät baariin..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>